My first kiss
by demonfox2341
Summary: Never kiss a girl and leave her Sasuke you'll regret it Sakura wont wait for you ten years or will she?
1. loosing him

I dont own Naruto thats my wish just hoping it would come true one day  
but i doubt it...

How could I forget he was my first kiss my only one i dreamed about day and night  
wishing I could be with him hug him close kiss him every minute never let him go stay with him  
forever but that was only a dream that kiss didn't mean anything to him.

Sakura xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

All the girls crowed around sakura...

"Your such a loser Sakura you've never kissed a boy loser"They girls pointed and was only  
7 so she didn't care about boys and what they do so she never kissed began to cry so hard  
hearing the kids call her names saying she'll die alone.  
"Leave me alone"She ran to the slide and hid under saw those kids make fun of her and make her cry.  
So he went and took Sakura out.  
"hey what are you doing"but he didn't respond.  
He pulled her right in front of the kids that made fun of her and planted a kiss right on her lips.  
"now leave her alone"He left.  
"Sakura did you know who just kissed you"she said no.  
"Sasuke the cutest guy here your so lucky i wish i was you"Every kid gave her attention.

She got home on thinking about Sasuke and that was her first and she promised he would be the only one she will love.  
She was in love.

Excited to see him in school tomorrow she dressed up really nice.  
"Class Sasuke has moved to another state he wont be coming back"all the girls laughed at sakura thinking it was her fault.  
"see he got sick"Ino pushed her onto the only could cry what else Sasuke wasn't here to help promised  
never to love another boy just to keep on studying for the rest of her life.  
For the rest of the school year she cried Sasuke's name saying it was his fault no one liked never had a friend.

10 years had passed she was now 17 years but never forgot about Sasuke.  
She was still a nerd with no friends no one ever dared to talk to her not even the other nerds.  
Ino would still pick on her with the rest of the girls 11th grade was hell for her.

"Class we have a new kids"Mr. Kakashi brought out to kids.  
"this is Itachi and Sasuke our new kids"he smiled at least that's what every one thought.  
Sakura could here her heart pound hard he was back the boy who stole her heart and took it with him.  
1st period was over she never even dared to talk to him or say anything to him.  
"Watch were you're going nerd"Ino and Ten-ten pushed her on the never fought back.  
Her stuff fell all saw her and ruched to her.  
"need some help"he picked up her books then picked her up.  
"thanks"she whispered.  
"Im Naruto and you are Sakura the smartest girl in this class right"she just moved her head.  
"nice to meet you why do you let your self get pushed around"he looked straight at her.  
She just got her stuff and ran out from was just left standing there.

"hey naruto don't pick on her"Kiba and Sasori came.  
"I'm not I just hate seeing her get pushed around by that whore"he clenched his hands.  
"don't forget she was your friend"Sasori told him.  
"I wish i could forget"He gave a fake smile.

Sakura pov  
"why was he talking to me and helping me do i have something on my face But he was nice for doing that I shouldn't have ran away from him  
he only tried to help me"

Normal pov

It was lunch time yeah she sat alone without no one to talk to.  
"hey Sakura is this seat taken"Naruto,kiba,and Sasori sat down.  
"i can leave if you want"she got her things.  
"No stay its cool"he sat back was struggling with his homework.  
"fuck this hard"he complained.  
"Any one who can help me"They all looked through it but no one knew then took it.  
"You don't have to Sakura"he took it back.  
"it's okay"She looked through it.  
"you just divide 3x from both sides"she showed him.  
"Thanks you really are the best"he smiled and finished his blushed noticing she was talking to guys.  
"S-Sakura is that you"Sasuke passed by.  
"hello Sasuke"she covered her face.  
"Sakura do you want us to leave"They boys told her.  
"no its okay I'm leaving "she rushed out.  
"Sasuke what do you want from her"Naruto got up.  
"The same thing you want her heart but i already have it in the bag so tough luck"he left.  
"What is he talking about Naruto"Sasori asked him.  
"nothing"naruto got up and left all just ran into the hall way.  
"hey Sakura doing homework for the basketball team now do you really think they like you"Ino came to her.  
"shut up"she whispered.  
"what did you say nerd"she got close.  
"I said SHUT UP"she yell and ran.  
"bad mistake"Ino got close to her pulling up her was afriad to see what was coming so she closed her eyes and...  
...im sorry but thats chapter 2

okay there you go chapter 1 so i guess if you want chapter 2 just review


	2. that bitch Ino

"You stupid nerd never talk to me like that"She grabbed Sakura by the hair and slapped her and dropped her on the floor and kicked her.  
"Stop it"she someone got in.  
"You herd her stop it"Itachi the new kid grabbed her wrist and twisted it.  
"Stop that hurts"Ino wined.  
"how do you think she feels if I see you do this again ill break it next and her friends ran away.  
"You okay"he picked her up.  
"yeah thank you so much"she hugged him and cried.  
"I just wanted a friend and they always puck on me why?"she cried.  
"There jealous because you have a aswome hot friend"he smiled.  
"Who?"she looked at him.  
"me"he whipped the tears of her face.  
"Me and you are bets friends no you will never leave my side"he hugged her back.  
"okay"They walked to class together but he didn't care.  
"bye"he hugged her tight and lifted her.  
"bye"she went in.  
"hey forehead don't run him out of the school to"Ino laughed.  
"I'm tired of your bullshit"Sakura grabbed Ino's hair and socked her right on the face and hit her head on the desk and dropped her kicked her and punched her.  
"I'm tired of you Ino you bitch"she kicked face was all bloody.  
All the guys cheered"Sakura sakura".  
"yes Sakura office now"Anko sent her.  
"yes mam"she left to the office but slapped Ino one more time.

She went into the office and saw Deidara,Kiba, and Naruto.  
"Hey you guys hows it hanging"she smiled.  
"pretty low"Deidara poked his jean zipper.  
"I mean whats going on what you do"she laughed.  
"We tagged on the school"Naruto told her.  
"what about you getting an award"Kiba asked her.  
"nope I fucked up Ino so badly she's gonna be wearing a paper bag on her head"she high fived them.  
"nice"naruto laughed.  
"But I think I over did it"She looked down.  
"Not even she's such a bitch"Deidara laughed.  
"Hey what are you doing here"Itachi came in and kissed her head.  
"nothing just in trouble I finally fought back"She smiled.  
"What I tell that girl"he crossed his arms.  
"Well i have to go back bye see you later"he hugged her then kissed her cheek.  
"whoaa!"Kiba was surprised.  
"what"  
"nothing nothing"he smiled Naruto got up and left the room.  
"wait up"she followed him.  
"What!"he yelled at her.  
"Your the first person to think that was my friend but i guess i was wrong"she left and cried he pulled her arm.  
"I'm sorry really"he hugged her and brushed her hair.  
"You don't wanna be friends huh?"she cried.  
"no"she cried even more and let go and yelled.  
"I wanna be more Sakura I like you"she stop and ran back he hugged her.  
"I'm so sorry"she cried.  
"Don't be"he kissed her she was in shock was this a dream.  
"Get away from her"Sasuke came in."Sasuke"she whispered.  
"she was my first kiss i love her"he cried.

what will she do her old love or her new  
review:)


	3. my new bf

"Sasuke what are you doing here"Sakura turned around and saw the boy's face it was red and tearing up.  
"Sasuke what do you want with us go now"Naruto yelled.  
"Not with out Sakura shes mine give her up"Sasuke pushed Naruto pushed him back then they ended up fighting good thing Naruto took karate classes for 5 years.  
Sasuke was still stronger he knocked out on the floor Naruto laid unconscious on the floor.  
"Come lets go Sakura"he held his hand out she moved her no and helped Naruto up.  
"Sasuke just leave us alone please I don't love you anymore"she felt so heart broken he did not come back to this state to loose he promised to win her back no mater what.

"Naruto wake up wake up"she started to move she whipped the tears of her face.  
"Sakura"he looked at her.  
"You finally woke up"she brushed his face.  
"What happen"he got up.  
"Sasuke hit you an you knocked out but I'm here to protect you"she helped him up.  
"Were are we"he looked around.  
"the nurses office I brought you here"she hugged him close.  
"It is my fault you got hurt I'm sorry"she let go of leaned close and was about to kiss her when...  
"Sakura best friend are you okay"Itachi came in and hugged her.  
"Yes Itachi I'm fine how did you know I was here"she asked him.  
"Sasuke my brother told me"he squeezed her.  
"That's your brother"she let go.  
"Yes but he doesn't like me so what ever"he pulled her into another hug Naruto made up a fake cough.  
"Oh Itachi this is Naruto my friend"she pointed at him.  
"You mean your bf"Naruto laughed.  
"yes Itachi my bf Naruto"Itachi looked mad I think he likes Sakura more than a best just smiled and left.

Lunch Time (yeah okay that made me sound fat).

Kiba and Sasori looked for Naruto every were.  
"Were is that idiot"they looked and finally found him.  
"Check it out look who that is"Kiba pointed at and Sakura were making out in the back of some tree.  
"Lucky ass not even I got a chance with her shit"Deidara popped out of no where.  
"Shut it they'll hear us "they covered his mouth.  
"To bad i think they did"Sakura yelled.  
"Aww shit Naruto is so gonna kill us"Kiba gulped.  
"So true"Naruto the hell could they here them do they have super hearing or do they just talk loud?

Naruto and Sakura just ignored them and kept on making out.

Sasuke pov

that blond kid has to go

Itachi's pov

how the hell I'm i suppose to tell her I love her if she doesn't love me back

Ino pov

that pink haired tramp she is so dead who does she think she is Naruto is mine.

random pov

Kiba:  
i wonder if i could lick my toe

sasori:  
Kiba is such an idiot what is he doing licking his toe?

deidara :  
I wonder if that new girl is hot?

Oh shit a new girl Sakura better keep Naruto on a leash...review and the leash will get stronger


	4. 2 can play at that game

"Naruto hurry we'll be late to school"Sakura pulled Naruto towards the gate.  
"No I don't wanna go"He stopped on the floor.  
"Stubborn little boy whats wrong with you"she pulled his hair.  
"I didn't get my good morning kiss"he smirked.  
"Fine"she kissed his cheek.  
"The cheek Sakura your whack come on more"he pushed her away.  
"Idiot you can walk alone now"She walked faster.  
"No I'm sorry sorry I didn't mean it a kiss on the cheek is okay"he ran towards her.  
"Naruto people probably think your my kid or something"she hit his head.  
"What a kid do this"Naruto kissed her lips.  
"Maybe"she blushed.  
"Lets go babe were late"he pulled her to the school.  
The new girl was walking alone into the gate when she saw 2 people running.  
"Out of my way"Naruto pushed the new girl.  
"I'm sorry"Sakura picked up the girl.  
"It's okay brothers are so like that hi I'm Tenten"she smiled at them.  
"Naruto and Sakura"naruto kissed her hand.  
"(*cough*)Naruto I'm gonna go ahead"Sakura ran into the school.

"Hey Sakura"Sasuke was walking alone.  
"huh"she walked faster.  
"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong to offend you really I'm sorry"his face looked so sad.  
"It's okay now Sasuke"she smiled at him.  
"Can I walk you to class"Sakura remembered Naruto with Tenten back there.  
"Sure why not"They walked together.

Naruto and Tenten walked into the saw Sasuke and Sakura he got so jealous.  
"Hey wanna hang out in lunch Tenten"(ugh oh whats gonna happen)  
"sure I guess"She blushed.  
How was she suppose to know Naruto had a girlfriend.

**Lunch time **

**"**Hey Naruto"Tenten ran to him.  
"Ready"He smiled at the clumsy girl who stood next to him.  
"yeah were are we going"she followed.  
"My secret tree"were him and Sakura made out.  
"okay"she blushed.

"Hey Sasori Kiba where's Naruto"Sakura played with her pencil.  
"with that new girl"She broke her pencil in half.  
Kiba and Sasori knew she was mad.  
"Okay tell him to can play at that game"she left leaving them confused.  
"k?"She ran off.

"Hey Itachi Sasuke wanna hang out"Sakura went to their table.  
"Sure best friend"Itachi leaped up.  
"Okay"Sasuke got up to.

They hung out all lunch time now lunch came to an end.

"Bye Sakura"Itachi hugged her and left.  
"Sakura I need to talk to you"Sasuke pulled her away.  
"What?"  
"Sakura remember that day I kissed you I didn't do it because I felt sorry I did it because I loved you"his eyes teared up.  
"Sasuke but I'm with Naruto"  
"look he hung out with the new girl than his own girl"  
"true!"she yelled and hit her head against his chest.  
"Sasuke I didn't tell you I love you that day you left I promised never to love and I kept it I dont love Naruto I love you"

He tried to kiss her but she ran.

She texted him.  
NARUTO! we need to talk

Oh shit what will she tell him review and see  
review please and I'll give you a cookie


	5. I love him

Sakura got his text...  
"Yes I wanna break up"Naruto replied.  
Sakura:  
I was not going to say that but if that's what you want.  
Naruto:  
Sakura no I didn't mean it  
Sakura:  
It's okay I'm fine :)  
Sakura never got a text back she spent an hour crying.  
"Sakura you have a visitor"Her mom yelled.  
"Tell them I'm not here"she whipped her tears.  
"What do you mean I can see you"Sasuke was on her window sitting there.  
"What are you doing here"she buried her face in her pillow.  
He sat on her bed and took the pillow off and hugged her.  
"I thought you might need a friend"Sasuke held her tight.  
"Sakura..."he held her chin up and looked into her eyes.  
"Our 2nd kiss"he kissed her and she kissed him back.  
"Why did you leave me"She buried her face in his chest and cried so much.  
"I had no choice it didn't want to leave you"he whipped her tears and kissed her once more.  
"I love you"he hugged her.  
"Me too"she smiled at him.

Her phone rang:Naruto  
She ignored the call and made out with Sasuke.

Tomorrow at school.

Sasuke picked up Sakura at her house.  
"Hey babe"He hugged her.  
"Hi"she kissed his cheek.  
"Lets go"Sasuke grabbed her hand.  
They walked to the school holding hands.  
Sasuke walked her to her class and gave her a goodbye kiss right in front of Naruto he looked so mad.  
Sakura walked into her class.  
"Hi Sakura"Tenten smiled at her.  
Sakura didn't hate Tenten how was she suppose to know that her and Naruto dated.  
Kiba and Sasori also said hi but she ignored them.  
"So you and Sasuke"Tenten poked her.  
"yes his my boyfriend"Sakura blushed.  
"How could you cheat on Naruto"Sasori yelled at her.  
Sakura got up and moved to another seat faraway from them.  
"Sakura and naruto?"Tenten looked at the boys.  
"Yes but Sakura is a slut"Kiba crossed his arms.  
"slut?"Tenten looked at the innocent girl.

Lunch time.

"Hey Naruto Sakura is cheating on you"Sasori told him.  
"Sasori you idiot me and Sakura are over"Naruto stomped on the table.  
"What did she dump you for that new kid Sasuke"Kiba calmed him down.  
"No its my fault"Naruto sat down.

Sakura and Sasuke hung out every were.  
"So were do you wanna go out on our first date"Sasuke looked at her.  
"i thought yesterday at my house was a date"She socked him.  
"We can make another one like that"he kissed her she kissed him back.  
"Hey you to get a room"Itachi laughed at them.  
"So come to my house for dinner today"Sasuke smiled at her.  
"Okay then meet the Almighty's parents"She laughed at him.  
"Why not you are my girlfriend right"he grabbed her waist.  
"I guess I'm"She kissed him.

Every thing is going okay for now what trouble awaits them now...  
review please and I'll update faster :)


	6. 3 texts 3 loves

Sakura put her favorite dress on she couldn't wait to meet Sasuke's parents.  
She curled her hair and put her golden earrings on.  
"Ready"She looked into the mirror and put some lip gloss on.  
Sasuke honked his car door she got her purse and ran down to him.  
Sasuke was really dressed nice and fancy.  
"Hey babe ready to go"he rolled down the window.  
"Yup"She got into the car.

The ride there wasn't that finally got there.

"Here we are"They stopped in front of a big house.  
"Wow your house is huge"Sakura stuck her head out the window.  
"Yeah"He came out of the of the car and opened her door.  
Sakura and Sasuke walked up to the door and opened it.

"Sakura!"Itachi gave her a big hug.  
"Itachi"She hugged him back she so forgot that Sasuke and Itachi were brothers.  
They all walked up to the kitchen.  
"Mom and Dad left a while back they said this wish they had time to meet Sakura but they were to busy"Itachi stood against the wall.  
"Like always"Sasuke sounded mad.  
"Its okay Sasuke"Sakura looked at him.  
Itachi hated that his brother was with Sakura he really liked her.

Itachi took Sakura.  
"Wanna see my room"He pulled her.  
"Sure"Sasuke didn't like the idea of his brother and Sakura alone in the room but its not like Sakura would do anything.  
"Come on"Itachi pulled her up the waved bye to Sasuke.

They got to Itachi's room it was huge.  
The walls were sky blue and his bed was big it could fit 10 people.  
He had posters of his favorite bands and singers and a anti Beiber poster.  
A huge one of Selena Gomez.

"I love your room"She sat on his bed.  
"Really"He would always use a child's voice around her.  
"Yeah I wish I could show you my room but I don't think Sasuke will like that"She smiled.  
"Sakura"His voice changed he sounded serious.  
"Itachi whats wrong"His face looked serious.  
"Sakura I really like you"He leaned against the wall and fell down.  
"Itachi?"She got close to looked into his eyes and kissed him.  
"But I have Sasuke I'm sorry"She opened the door and walked out.

Sasuke was waiting in the door.  
"Hey wanna eat"He asked her.  
"I feel sick can you take me home"She looked pale.  
"Sure"he opened the main gate and into the car.  
Sakura was feeling real reached her house.  
"Bye"She opened the car door and walked in her house.  
Sasuke had no idea what happen but choose to ignore it.

Sakura had many things on her mind she got 3 texts:

Sakura I'm so sorry I love you so much I never meant to hurt you forgive me  
be mine again please what I did was wrong I love you so much

Naruto

Hey babe I love you so much I'm worried about you whats wrong  
I'm here for you love you till the end of time.

Sasuke

Sakura I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable today  
Its just that I love you so much I can't not loving you when you smile  
I feel my word spins I want you

Itachi

Sakura started to cry she didn't respond to none of 's one thing she did.  
"Mom dad I want to move with aunt in America"They were shocked.  
"Fine you have a week to get your things together are you sure"Her father looked at her.  
"Yeah I'm sure"Tears began to swell up in her eyes

OH no Sakura is moving please don't go.  
Review please :)


End file.
